


Siete días

by A_StreetDemon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/F, M/M, Más romance que drama, mettasans
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_StreetDemon/pseuds/A_StreetDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que los monstruos lograsen salir del subsuelo, todos habían tomado un rumbo diferente en sus vidas. Frisk no había hecho uso de las líneas de tiempo y eso cierto esqueleto lo agradecía verdaderamente.</p><p>Desde entonces Sans se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, solo saliendo para ir a trabajar y comer con su hermano. Papyrus se encontraba sumamente preocupado, por lo que recurrió a Undyne, quien al no saber sobre relaciones no violentas a su vez lo hizo con Aphys, la cual al no poder contra su timidez terminó por preguntarle al extrovertido animador Mettaton qué demonios hacer. </p><p>— Dame una semana, dulzura, y te lo entregaré como nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Undergay- digo, Undertale<br/>This is a sweety MettaSans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunes (Parte 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :v  
> Soy Lilith Lawless, Lilith pa' los compas :v 
> 
> Tumblr tiene la culpa de que yo escriba ésto, tu lo sabes, yo lo sé, todos lo sabemos :v
> 
> Bueno, pues quiero plasmar una buena historia, así que no suelo actualizar más de una vez por semana porque me gusta hacer las cosas bien. Sin embargo puedo tardar, no obstante nunca abandono mis historias.  
> Espero les guste :3  
> ¡Nos leemos luego!

Despertó agitado entre la penumbra de la noche, ahogó un grito desgarrador matándolo en su garganta antes de que éste saliera mientras de reojo revisaba el reloj digital que descansaba en el buró a un lado de su cama, el cual marcaba las cinco de la mañana en punto. Volteó a la ventana del fondo al tiempo que se llevaba una huesuda mano al pecho, su alma latía furiosa entre sus costillas y su columna vertebral; se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza para tratar de calmarse, no quería hacer más ruido del necesario y despertar a Papyrus, estaba seguro que su hermano iría corriendo a ver que pasaba, y siendo honesto, no tenía muchas ganas de responder el porqué estaba despierto a esas horas o la razón de las lágrimas que bajaban sin detenerse por sus mejillas.

No separó los ojos de la ventana, admiró las estrellas y por un momento fugaz la idea de ser parte de ellas se le antojó enormemente. Los humanos tenían la creencia de que al morir uno de su especie, su alma se iba directamente al cielo y se convertía en una estrella. Para un científico como él eso debería sonar como una infinita estupidez, sin embargo opinaba que era un pensamiento bonito y hasta cierto punto, inocente para criaturas tan corruptas como lo eran ellos.

> "Necesito aire" pensó e inmediatamente se removió sobre la cama antes de enredarse entre las cobijas y terminar cayendo de bruces al suelo. Para su mala suerte su cráneo y los huesos de sus piernas dieron duro en el piso de madera, provocando un ruido sordo lo suficientemente fuerte para que en cuestión de segundos escuchara la voz de Papyrus llamarle desde el pasillo con tono preocupado. No pudo ni siquiera pensar qué decir antes de que la luz le dejara ciego por unos cuantos segundos, solo sintió unas torpes manos desenredarle de las cobijas y la calidez del pecho del esqueleto más alto rodearle cuando le abrazó.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? Sans, por Asgore, deberías tener más cuidado, recuerda que no eres muy resistente

El mayor asintió con la cabeza, apegándose más al pecho de su hermano, buscando que el calor del contrario aliviara un poco la pesadez de su alma y por lo menos le permitiera detener las lágrimas que desde hacía unos minutos no desaparecian—. Se me olvidó, es normal siendo un esqueleto, estoy hueco de la cabeza— intentó bromear

Papyrus se percató del tono quebrado de su hermano, ya tenía un tiempo que se escuchaba así y pese a que lo había notado desde un inicio realmente no le puso la importancia que merecía, o por lo menos hasta ahora—. Sans... ¿Sabes? No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que te pasa

El mayor se separó un tanto del cuerpo de su hermano, sorprendido de la conversación recién iniciada—, He-hey n-no es nada grave, solo fue una pesadilla 

— ¿Desde cuándo una pesadilla te hace llorar al medio día? Te vi ayer, Sans

¿Alguien conoce esa sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando te pillan haciendo algo que no deberías haber hecho? Bueno, eso fue lo que sintió el mayor de los hermanos ante el tono acusador que usaba el más alto—, Se me metió algo en los ojos

Papyrus alzó una cuenca— ¿Lágrimas? 

El recordar que exactamente eso había dicho el mismo esqueleto menor hacía un tiempo le hizo soltar una ligera risa que a duras penas logró hacerle sacudir los hombros. Sonrió amplio en dirección a su hermano, aquellas molestas gotas de agua salada se habían detenido—. Paps... lo siento mucho. Solo son cosas del pasado cuyo recuerdo me molesta un poco, no me gustaría que te preocuparas a costilla mía

— ¡Sans!— Papyrus dejó salir un suspiro— Supongo que no es tan grave si aún puedes andar por ahí diciendo tus malos chistes

El mayor se encogió de hombros— A mis compañeros del trabajo les agrada

—... Si continúas así van a despedirte

—No lo creo— recargó nuevamente la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano—. Disculpa, te he despertado y en unas horas tienes que trabajar

—No tomo siestas nocturnas muy largas. Además, su alteza Toriel me dio el día libre, debo ir a ver a la doctora Alphys para entregarle algo

Antes de poder preguntar sobre ese dichoso algo, Sans fue levantado en el aire por su hermano, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo. A veces le molestaba ser tan bajo, aunque en momentos como ese era agradable sentirse protegido o cuando no quería caminar y le pedía que lo cargara cuan niño pequeño. Sí, pese a ser el mayor -Y admitámoslo, ya estaba algo viejo- se comportaba de modo muy infantil.

Tras pasar dos horas charlando sobre cosas sumamente triviales (En donde Papyrus intentó estratégicamente sonsacarle información a su hermano sobre su estado anímico actual, con resultados nulos, como era de esperarse.) el esqueleto más alto hizo un desayuno ligero y apenas terminaron de comer, ambos salieron por caminos diferentes a sus respectivos trabajos.

Papyrus se fue más temprano de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero era necesario. Desde su llegada a la superficie su hermano estaba actuando muy extraño, lamentándose en los momentos felices, como si estos fuesen a desaparecer de un momento a otro."Es ridículo que piense así" se dijo mentalmente, al fin eran felices, todos estaban cumpliendo sus sueños, la reina Toriel daba clases privadas en la casa que compartía con Frisk, Asgore se estaba reconciliando con ella y eso lo traía más que contento, un tímido fantasma ahora era DJ en un conocido antro, Grillby abrió otro bar mucho más grande, Muffet tenía un restaurante, Alphys y Undyne salían... ¡Undyne! 

—¡Eso es! ¡Le preguntaré a Undyne qué hacer!— gritó dando un saltito de celebración por su genial idea. Su cara se tiñó de un leve naranja al darse cuenta de que toda la gente de la zona se le había quedado mirando e incluso algunos monstruos se reían por lo bajo, estando ya enterados de su exéntrica personalidad. Pidió disculpas en un susurro que seguramente nadie escuchó y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa que Undyne y Alphys compartían.

Esa fue simplemente una idea perfecta, si bien la ex guerrera no era precisamente una persona cortés, sí que sabía como tratar con las personas como si éstas fuesen amigos, como decía Frisk, ella era "buena onda". 

Apenas visualizó la vivienda color verde pudo notar a quien buscaba levantando pesas en el jardín. Puede que la chica ya no fuera parte de alguna guardia real, sin embargo seguía manteniendo su cuerpo en buena forma. Papyrus la veía en poco tiempo trabajando de lo que los humanos llamaban policía, tenía toda la pinta de uno. Al percatarse de la presencia que se había colocado en la cerca que rodeaba su jardín, Undyne se levantó de la colchoneta sobre el pasto y acomodándose la playera saludó—. ¡Papyrus! Que sorpresa. Alphys dijo que tenías algo para ella, acaba de irse, aún pueses alcanzarla

El esqueleto negó con la cabeza un par de veces—. Sí voy a entregarle algo, pero necesito tu ayuda— la chica le miró espectante—, ¿Cómo hacer que alguien triste te diga lo que le pasa? 

— ¡Si no te lo dice por las buenas, bien puedes sacárselo con un golpe!— respondió emocionada al tiempo que hacía un puño y lo levantaba en dirección al cielo

— No creo que eso funcione con mi hermano... o con alguien más— se recargó en la cerca y cruzó los brazos, necesitaba pensar en una solución rápida, nunca había sido bueno con eso de la tristeza, de hecho, él siempre estaba feliz.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio, el teléfono de la muchacha sonó sacándole a ambos un buen susto. Tras revisarlo, puso una cara de alegría, parecía que le había llegado iluminación divina—, Hey Papyrus, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a mi pequeña Alphys? Voy a llamarle

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio donde Alphys había entrado a trabajar, el sonido del celular de la chica interrumpió el silencio casi sepulcral de la sala. Ella observó tímidamente a su superior, un anciano humano amargado que a duras penas lograba verla sin mostrarle el desprecio que sentía hacia los monstruos; el viejo asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso de responder pese a que acababa de llegar.

La dinosaurio salió de la sala en dirección al baño, aún no se acostumbraba a ser la única monstruo trabajando en ese lugar, además de estar rodeada de hombres que la despreciaban pero secretamente admiraban su inteligencia. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí, no les había dicho nada, no obstante estaba comenzando a traspasar su límite de tolerancia, no era justo el trato que le daban siendo ella como era.

Entró a uno de los cubículos, sacó su celular admirando la pantalla antes de sonreír al saber quien le hablaba, carraspeó un par de veces antes de responder y colocar el móvil en su oreja—. U-Undyne, ¿Pa-pasó algo?

— ¡Nada grave! Solo quería preguntarte algo— del otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar la voz de Papyrus quien al parecer discutía con ella sobre algo que no pudo escuchar muy bien—, Bueno… Papyrus está preocupado por su hermano, ya sabes, no habla mucho y si lo hace es solo para decir sus bromas. Pero no sé si te has dado cuenta que ya no sale y eso— ella asintió con la garganta, haciendo un sonido que daba a entender sí sabía a qué se refería—, pues queríamos saber cómo hacer que diga lo que tiene, sabes que no soy muy buena con eso de ayudar amablemente a alguien así que no puedo hacer nada

Un silencio invadió la línea un par de segundos, justo cuando Undyne iba a hablar de nueva cuenta, su novia dejó salir un suspiro—. ¿Estás en altavoz?— la ex guerrera negó. Alphys volvió a tomar aire— Mira… él y yo nos conocimos cuando vivía con Catty y Bratty, tuvimos un amor genuino por el anime y manga, así que solo después de un par de conversaciones nos llevamos bastante bien. Era incluso más bromista que ahora, siempre nos reíamos por cualquier cosa, hasta que Gaster nos reunió para ayudarle con un experimento que ayudaría a detener lo que él llamaba “anormalías” aunque nunca estuvimos muy enterados de todo aquello. ¿Recuerdas el incidente de la muerte de Gaster que estuvo en boca de todos?— no esperó respuesta— Pues Sans estuvo ahí presente y déjame decirte que cambió casi por completo. No quiero que su hermano se entere, pero algo sucedió ese día, algo importante. Lamento decepcionarte, no logre sacarle nada en ese entonces y no sé si pueda hacerlo ahora 

— Vaya— oyó a su novia hablar en voz baja, supo entonces que la chica había pensado tocó una fibra sensible.

— ¡A-aun hay algo que hacer!— se apresuró a decir antes de cualquier cosa—, L-le preguntaré a Mettaton, é-él sabrá que hacer, ya sabes cómo es ¡Te hablo en un rato!  
Colgó el celular e inmediatamente llamó a la estrella más popular del momento; no esperaba que le atendiera la llamada, sin embargo al segundo tono descolgaron.

— ¡Alphys cariño! ¡Adivina quien acaba de terminar su gira por Japón, va de regreso en avión y trae regalitos de Mew Mew Kissie Cutie ~! 

— ¿¡Enserio!? ¡¿Qué son?!— preguntó con total emoción

Escuchó la risita de Mettaton al otro lado— Es una sorpresa, dulzura. ¿Y para qué la llamada?

Dejó salir una queja e hizo un mohín, aunque ya se esperaba esa respuesta—. ¿Cómo subirle los ánimos al hermano de Papyrus?

— ¿Hermano…? ¡Ah! El que trabaja en el MTT Resort como comediante, ¿No? Pero si siempre está sonriendo, e incluso bromeando aunque no esté sobre el escenario

— Ese es el problema, sabemos que está deprimido pero cuando intentas hacerle entrar en razón para que hable sobre lo que le molesta solo bromea o esquiva las preguntas

Mettaton lo sopesó unos momentos, le dio un par de vueltas a los caminos alternativos en caso de que su plan inicial fallase con el misterioso esqueleto y con aires de victoria habló: — Dame una semana, dulzura, y te lo entregaré como nuevo

 

Después de escuchar el tono de llamada finalizada Undyne llevó su mirada a Papyrus, quien le miraba a la expectativa de una respuesta—. ¿Y bien?

Ella se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo— Dijo que le preguntaría a su amigo el rarito qué hacer y eso me da mala espina

No sabía cuánta razón tenía.


	2. Lunes (Parte 2)

Tal y como Alphys había predicho, su excéntrico amigo llegó a las dos de la tarde en punto, irrumpiendo en la casa que ella compartía con Undyne; era toda una suerte que en ese momento su novia estuviese trabajando en la improvisada aunque nada pequeña escuela de Toriel, pues si bien Undyne decía admirar el estilo de vida que Mettaton llevaba, lo tachaba de "rarito" y él a ella de "una chica muy agresiva con cero glamour". 

Apenas terminó su turno a eso de las tres, la científica salió corriendo cuan ladrón en persecución a tomar el metro, llegando justo cuando las puertas iban a cerrarse, logrando pasar jadeante solo para que los humanos del vagón se le quedasen mirando como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa. En definitiva nunca lograría acostumbrarse a la vida en la superficie.

Sacó el móvil de la bata de laboratorio que por las prisas no se había quitado y envió un mensaje al robot, avisándole que Undyne quería pasara por ella a las cuatro saliendo del trabajo, por ende no podría llegar a casa y quería que se vieran en un maid café de la zona del centro. Tras recibir un asentimiento de su amigo se despidieron y ella colgó. Aferrándose con cuerpo y espíritu a la barra del metro, rebuscó en su bolsillo el sobre que Toriel le había enviado con Papyrus. Una mirada de emoción se hizo presente en ella, finalmente podría llevar a Undyne a Japón.

 

Sans suspiró por décima vez en un pequeño rato. Volvió a mirar la hora en su celular, eran ya las cinco en punto y Papyrus no llegaba a donde le había citado, estaba comenzando a ponerse paranoico sobre la salud de su hermano. Y es que no era para menos, pues los humanos eran sumamente criticones y agresivos, ya habían matado a un buen montón de monstruos en lo que iba de ese medio año. Que su hermanito no llegase era por demás preocupante.

— ¡Sansy cariño~!— escuchó que le llamaban a lo lejos. Pudo identificar a Mettaton en su forma ex –la cual por cierto no era conocida por los humanos, punto para la estrella– corriendo hacia la banca del parque donde estaba sentado mientras decenas de miradas se clavaban sobre el robot para después pasar a sepultarse encima suyo, poniéndole por demás, incómodo. 

Dentro de su cabeza la idea de teletransportarse a su refugio favorito no sonaba tan mal, sin embargo el deseo de que Papyrus llegara en cualquier momento le tuvo de algún modo anclado a la banca de madera sin posibilidad de escape.

Acomodándose el cabello alborotado por el viento otoñal, Mettaton se dejó caer a la banca, haciendo dar un pequeño saltito al esqueleto por la diferencia de peso—. Papy cariño me dijo que viniera por ti— habló incómodamente cerca, haciendo pensar a Sans que tal vez el excéntrico artista no sabía sobre aquella cosa tan hermosa llamada espacio personal.

— ¿A sí? ¿En dónde está?— preguntó enterrándose en su chaqueta azul, evitando mirarle a los ojos. Nunca le había agradado del todo conversar de forma tan amena con su jefe, porque bueno… era su jefe, esas cosas no pasaban entre mandatario y subordinado.

— En casa de Alphys, están preparando algo y quiere que vayas también— le sonrió pese a que el más bajo no le estaba mirando. Al ver que se había quedado callado, tomó en nueva cuenta la palabra—, Sé que no vas a negarle algo a ese corazón andante, ¿O me equivoco?— el mayor de los hermanos se encogió aún más en su lugar, ¿De verdad era tan obvio en el amor y sobreprotección hacia su pequeño e inocente bebé hueso? ¿Cómo demonios no quererlo cuando era la única razón por la cual se levantaba en las mañanas? Joder, que era cierto no lo demostraba abiertamente con el propio Papyrus, sin embargo parecía que todos a su alrededor estaban enterados de ello. Entre divagaciones sintió como le tomaban del brazo, prácticamente arrastrándole por todo el parque hasta terminar frente a un lujoso coche negro. Subió la mirada hasta Mettaton, quien aún le tenía agarrado. Observó su expresión arrogante de siempre, notando que ésta parecía estar algo más seria de lo que recordaba haber visto en algún momento.

El artista volvió a sonreír— Podríamos ir caminando, pero no voy a manchar estos preciosos tacones con tierra, ¿Sabes? Y tú no pareces del tipo que guste de andar en la calle. Punto para Metta― le guiñó un ojo— subamos al auto, cielo  
Haciéndole caso, Sans eligió al asiento de atrás. Durante todo el trayecto permanecieron en silencio; no era que el esqueleto no tuviese preparada una buena sarta de chistes para amenizar el ambiente, de hecho, intentó varias veces encontrar el momento adecuado para soltar alguno, no obstante se contuvo al darse cuenta de que el robot le miraba analítico a través del retrovisor cada ciertos minutos, luego hacía ademán de querer decirle algo pero al final se detenía o soltaba una pobre excusa tan bien actuada que para él era casi creíble. Pero Sans no era idiota, sabía que algo se traía ese tipo y más le valía que no se tratase de su hermano, o pasaría un mal rato. 

En uno de los semáforos, aprovechando haberse detenido, el pelinegro volteó hacia Sans. Se estaba carcomiendo la cabeza pensando cómo tratar al que hasta hace unas horas no sería más que un subordinado cualquiera. Justo como Alphys le había comentado, el esqueleto era exageradamente misterioso, ni siquiera un experto de las masas como él podía saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del más bajo, era como si pensase algo pero en apariencia ponía una máscara de completa calma. “Justo como la actuación” se dijo entre pensamientos vagos “Pero actuar no va a quitarle esa expresión de melancolía que se carga. Por más que sonría, le he visto mirar a la nada completamente perdido. Y si ni a su hermano le cuenta sus penas va a significar un gran reto sacarle una palabra honesta”

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?— preguntó el esqueleto en tono burlón.

A Mettaton le contó espabilar, sin querer se había concentrado un buen rato en las facciones del hermano mayor, sin darse cuenta que éste le miraba confundido y ya tenía atrás a una buena fila de autos con choferes enfadados porque el semáforo estaba en verde y él no avanzaba.

Volvió a su posición y puso en marcha el vehículo—. A un rostro tan infantil como el tuyo no le quedan esas expresiones dolorosas, Sans.  
El aludido sintió como si una enorme roca le hubiese caído encima. ¿Lo había visto en uno de sus momentos de debilidad? ¿¡Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser justamente él y no otro menos observador!? De nuevo la maravillosa idea de teletransportarse le iluminó la cabeza, sin embargo en los seis meses que llevaban viviendo en la superficie él nunca había visitado a Undyne y Alphys, así que no tenía ni el más remoto conocimiento de en donde vivían, estando también el hecho de que por obviedad la estrella estaría también en la casa, si se iba, levantaría más sospechas y lo que menos quería era eso. Simplemente desvió la cabeza a la ventana, de repente el espacio del auto había comenzado a sofocarle.

— No comprendo a qué viene eso— soltó en un tono bajo, como queriendo decirlo pero que nadie escuchara.

— Yo tampoco, cielo— le respondió con sinceridad.

Al llegar a la nada humilde morada –cortesía de Asgore por los arduos años que Alphys trabajó– estacionó el automóvil y ambos salieron sin dirigirse la palabra. Uno extrañado por lo raro de la situación y el otro perdido en sus planes mentales para cumplir la promesa de mejorarle el ánimo antes de tener que irse a Alemania.  
Apenas cruzaron el lumbral de la puerta las fuertes risas del par de mejores amigos llegaron a sus oídos. Shyren y Blooky que descansaban en el sofá les saludaron tímidamente; una explosión se escuchó en la cocina y de inmediato Papyrus y Undyne salieron corriendo de ella, seguidos por una Toriel sonriente que les miraba queriendo aparentar enfado.

— Será mejor que yo me encargue de la cena— volteó hacia los recién llegados— Hola, Sans. Mettaton, creí que estabas en Alemania, es un gusto tener más compañía. Siéntense, la cena estará lista en unos minutos— informó con su usual amabilidad

— Oh~ Tori por favor, prometemos no usar más el lanzallamas— suplicó Undyne poniendo esa enorme sonrisa que contagiaba a cualquiera. La ex reina lo pensó poco, asintiendo para que tanto el esqueleto más alto como su mejor amiga regresaran a la cocina.  
Alphys, quien al ir bajando las escaleras lo escuchó todo, tomó su teléfono y pidió tres pizzas familiares. Ni loca se comía lo que Papyrus y Undyne cocinaran, ya lo había hecho y no resultó tan bien como habría esperado. Una semana en reposo y a su novia pidiéndole disculpas cada dos por tres intentando que la tratara como esclava para reducir el daño. Nada agradable, aunque admitía la situación haberle sacado un par de carcajadas.

Después de un rato, tal y como lo pensaron los demás la cena fue un fiasco. Lo único que no se quemó fue el pie que Toriel había hecho, así que cuando Asgore llegó con Frisk y tres pizzas en la mano todos sintieron alivio; no era tanto, sin embargo por ser comestible lo disfrutaron demasiado.

Durante toda la cena Sans pudo sentir como el excéntrico robot no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Era un comediante, se paraba en un escenario con un público considerablemente grande todos los sábados por la noche dos horas seguidas, no obstante, ahora una simple mirada le tenía incómodo. Se sentía acosado.

Mientras tanto por la cabeza del artista se habían formado ya un par de ideas, ideas que pondría en práctica al día siguiente apenas le dieran oportunidad.


	3. Martes (Parte 1)

Los hermanos tuvieron que irse justo después de la cena, pues ya eran las diez cuarenta de la noche y Papyrus estaba que se moría del sueño. Una vez despedidos y lejos de las miradas ajenas, Sans se dio la oportunidad de abrazar fuertemente a su somnoliento hermano por la cintura, dio un paso hacia atrás para en un segundo encontrarse en la habitación del más alto. Con dificultad le quitó el traje tan formal que usaba, lo lanzó a la silla del escritorio frente a la ventana y haciendo uso de su magia azul le recostó suavemente en la cama. Una vez se aseguró ya estaba por completo dormido le sonrió en última cuenta antes de cerrar la puerta.

  
A paso perezoso se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, iba a estudiar un rato, después de todo era seguro que no podría dormir, como siempre. Iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de un momento a otro el cuerpo le pesó más de la cuenta, tuvo que agarrarse del pasamanos para no caerse; recargándose en el mismo se permitió resbalar hasta quedar sentado en los escalones. Colocó sus manos en su pecho, dolía. Levantando la playera verde que traía puesta se dispuso a admirar su alma, convocándola fuera de sí mismo para poder verla mejor, aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo _> Mierda... ya no estoy para usar la magia>_ pensó al observar el alma de color blanco pálido, la cual casi no emitía su característica luz y estaba llena de grietas, dando la sensación de que se rompería en cualquier momento. Después de lo que había pasado, no creía poder tener la fuerza suficiente para soportar otro reinicio en la línea de tiempo; su cordura se estaba yendo lentamente a la mierda, eso era seguro.

  
Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, decidió levantarse. El reloj colgante sobre el mueble inútil que sostenía un florero se burló de él dando la tonada de media noche. Había perdido poco más de una hora hundiéndose en su miseria; hermoso.

  
Por la ventana pudo notar que una ligera brizna casi tan imperceptible como el rocío había hecho acto de presencia, volviendo el ambiente nocturno aún más melancólico de lo que por sí solo ya era, aunque a la vista común no tenía realmente un gran significado.

  
Desvió la mirada escaleras arriba, Papyrus se veía muy cansado así que era probable no despertase hasta bien entrada la mañana, lo cual le daba aproximadamente seis horas para continuar danzando entre la fina línea que le tenía cuerdo y aquella que le estaba tentando a mandarlo todo muy lejos y dejar de tener porque preocuparse. Era obvio cuál lado le atraía más, sin embargo las ganas de estar con su hermano eran más fuertes que las de perderse entre pensamientos poco sanos, tenía muy en cuenta que estos tarde o temprano iban a consumirlo por completo, pero iba a alargar ese momento lo máximo posible.

  
Revisó el bolsillo derecho del pantalón deportivo que traía puesto en busca de su billetera, una vez cerciorado de que ahí estaba tomó las llaves que colgaban de un clavo cerca de la puerta, saliendo luego por uno de sus atajos que nuevamente le dejó algo mareado. Una vez recuperado se permitió caminar por la colonia con calma hasta llegar a un parque cercano, dejando que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaran a mojarle sin que eso le interesase en lo más mínimo. Necesitaba despejar la mente de las culpas, de las mentiras que se le daban tan bien, de los sueños destrozados al enterarse de los reinicios, de su apatía para con todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su hermano, de todo; necesitaba mantenerse lejos de la oscuridad que tanto le molestaba.

  
Una sombra sobre su cabeza le hizo espabilar, un anciano sostenía una sombrilla sobre él y le sonreía con sus blancos postizos—, No es hora de andar en la calle, joven— habló. Sans reprimió las ganas de decirle si se había percatado de que era un monstruo y no un humano, aunque lo que dijo el hombre a continuación sobre que había leído que los monstruos también se enfermaban le dejó claro que pese a la edad, veía muy bien. El humano le tomó delicadamente la muñeca guiándolo a una banca cercana y pese a que ésta ya se encontraba empapada, se sentó, siendo imitado por el esqueleto—. Dime muchacho, ¿Qué haces a estas horas acá? ¿Estás perdido, peleado, triste o enamorado?— no respondió, a decir verdad era una mezcla de emociones extrañas que le hacían sentir vagaba por la vida sin un objetivo fijo, con el espíritu roto y el corazón envenenado por la indiferencia.

  
El alto sujeto sacó de su gabardina una cajetilla de cigarros, sacando de igual modo uno de la caja de cartoncillo lo colocó entre sus labios y a mano temblorosa logró encenderlo—. ¿La mayoría de los monstruos son así de tímidos?— volvió a preguntar con la misma amabilidad.  
— Desconfiados— se dignó a responder.

  
Aquel anciano desabotonó la gabardina que traía puesta y mostró al esqueleto que consigo cargaba una pistola y una navaja—. En estos tiempos es normal ser desconfiado― dijo volviendo a acomodar sus ropas—, yo cargo con esto porque he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me han querido asaltar, sin embargo nunca las usaría en contra de un inocente, eso es estúpido, ya he matado lo suficiente— ante la mirada curiosa del otro, se aclaró la garganta— Fui soldado, hijo. Maté a un sinfín de inocentes, no creo poder levantar mano frente a otro nunca más. Ya sabes, las culpas se acumulan y ni siquiera dejan dormir— dio una calada a su cigarrillo— Sé que los muertos no regresan, sin embargo creo firmemente que si te arrepientes y pides disculpas, el peso se hace más ligero aunque tus pecados sigan aferrados a tu espalda.

  
El monstruo estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con eso, tanto él como Alphys sabían muy bien que sin importar lo que hicieran o el tiempo que pasara el remordimiento nunca se iría, por lo que ya no se daban la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez intentaría convencer a la científica de ir a Hotland una última vez, aún tenían cosas que hacer allá—. Sans… el nombre es Sans

  
— Alan, aunque por la zona me conocen mejor como el anciano loco que deambula en la madrugada por el parque

  
—Pues entonces no tardan en reconocerme como el esqueleto loco que deambula en la madrugada por el parque  
  
Alan soltó un par de risas que al otro más bien le parecieron toses, sin embargo le sonrió de regreso— En ese caso, espero encontrarnos en algún otro momento

  
—Lo mantendré en el cráneo— la nueva carcajada dada por el humano de algún modo le hizo sentir bien, era bueno que incluso estando tan sentimental no perdiese su toque.

  
— Esperemos que ahí permanezca— habló al tiempo que se levantaba, extendiendo la sombrilla al esqueleto— Me encanta conversar, pero lamentablemente olvidé mis medicinas y me tocaban hace media hora. Nos vemos luego, muchacho

  
Sans tomó el paraguas con su izquierda, observando al anciano caminar con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el borde del parque y parar un taxi. Él, por su parte, se quedó un aproximado de treinta minutos en la misma posición. Había escuchado hacía unos días a una compañera del trabajo reprender a su pequeño hijo, diciéndole que debía obedecer a su abuela porque si la mujer había llegado a la edad que tenía, era por algo; pensó que quizá y eso era cierto, contrario a su apariencia sencilla, Alan parecía ser alguien seguro de lo que decía. Había un gran porcentaje de probabilidades que dictaban recibiría un buen consejo si le preguntaba un par de cosas.

  
Sacó el celular que rara vez ocupaba y admiró la fecha, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, aquel día estaba cerca, muy cerca.

  
— ¿Cariño?— De no reconocer el tono tan exótico que le hablaba hubiese saltado cuan gato hacia atrás. ¿Qué le daba a la gente por salir a esas horas de la madrugada? Debía ser hermoso el sentimiento de peligro a que te asaltaran—. Sansy, ¿No es muy tarde para andar en la calle?

  
Sin quererlo realmente dejó escapar una risita demasiado sarcástica—, ¿No tú estás aquí también?

  
El artista se puso en cuclillas, le miró por un incómodo momento y le soltó un golpecito en la frente con el dedo medio— Es grosero responder una pregunta con otra— dijo en son de reproche— ¿Qué no puedo salir a pasear en plena noche queriendo sentir la adrenalina de que me maten por el par de billetes que traigo en la bolsa?

  
El más bajo no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al escuchar de los labios ajenos lo que él había estado pensando—. Parece que todos salimos por eso  
— Es un hermoso sentimiento, cielo— continuó la burla con la frase.

  
Permanecieron en silencio solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que justo como hacía unas horas atrás, el pelinegro se levantara y jalara a Sans del brazo, quitándole el paraguas para sostenerlo él y comenzar a caminar, esta vez en dirección a la casa de los hermanos, dejando en el transcurso del camino la duda del mayor sobre cómo demonios sabía en donde vivían. Maldito robot, estaba en todos lados el desgraciado.

  
— Buenas— escucharon detrás de ellos. El más alto se detuvo abruptamente, giró sobre sus talones para admirar a quien les hablaba, notando que era un humano con una apariencia que gritaba peligro. Sin soltar al esqueleto adoptó una pose algo intimidante, volviendo su mirada más arrogante de lo normal, sin embargo el fruncimiento de sus labios delataba su nerviosismo.

  
— ¿Se te perdió algo?— dijo con un tono de voz amenazante que de estar dirigido al mayor de los hermanos le hubiese causado algo de miedo.

  
Una risa de incredulidad salió del joven humano, quien mostró traía una navaja bastante grande en la mano derecha. Era seguro lo que quería, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se hubiese percatado de ello, aunque quizá y el robot solo quería molestar—. Cooperación por estar en mi territorio después del toque de queda  
Ahora quien rio con ese tono tan prepotente fue el artista, endureciendo el modo en que le veía hasta el punto de hacerlo retroceder solo un par de pasos—, Es realmente triste que quieras sacar provecho de los ciudadanos porque no tienes la capacidad de ganar dinero por ti mismo

  
El asaltante se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, analizando lo que acababan de decirle. Cuando se percató del insulto tan bien elaborado empuñó su arma hacia el frente, atacando al robot que lo esquivó en primera instancia; dio una segunda estocada en dirección al distraído esqueleto, quien al estar tan débil solo apartó la mirada esperando recibir el golpe, sin embargo éste nunca llegó. Al regresar la vista al frente pudo notar al humano en el suelo con varias versiones del primer físico de Mettaton rodeándole. El sujeto, completamente asustado, se levantó algo fuera de sí, atacando a diestra y siniestra sin siquiera ver a qué le daba—. ¡No te creas tanto, fenómeno!

  
Sans se percató de la ira contenida en la voz del humano. Mettaton lo había hecho enfadar y eso incrementaba su capacidad de herir. El desgraciado ahora si los iba a matar con gusto y lo peor del caso era que los monstruos no tenían permitido el lastimar humanos, lo cual era totalmente injusto, no obstante fue lo que se ganaron al ingresar a una sociedad que ya estaba formada.

  
Antes de que sucediera algo más grave distrajo al humano colocando una pared de huesos que lo separaba de ellos. Tal y como lo había hecho con su hermano abrazó al más alto por la cintura para transportarse a ambos a la sala de su casa.

  
Mettaton observó a su alrededor, la confusión se adueñó de su bonito rostro al verse en medio de una sala, seguramente la de los hermanos, aunque la conmoción le duró poco. Sintió que el agarre en su cintura se aflojaba solo para segundos después verse sosteniendo al mayor de los hermanos por los hombros, cuya expresión denotaba cansancio absoluto, a sus ojos de veía decaído y enfermo.

  
— ¿Ci-cielo?— le habló entre susurros— ¿Debería ir a despertar a Papyrus?

  
Saliendo de su trance con la pregunta se apresuró a responder que no casi en un grito, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber alzado el tono de voz. En definitiva el que su hermano se enterase de su estado actual era lo último que deseaba en el mundo. No iba a preocuparle por cosas que, según él mismo, no tenían tanta importancia como podría parecer a simple vista.

  
— En ese caso déjame llevarte al sofá, cariño— Sans iba a decirle que eso no era necesario, más al querer siquiera pronunciar palabra una oleada de agotamiento se adueñó de todo su ser, obligándole a aferrarse a los brazos ajenos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Al ver la cara de susto que el otro había puesto quiso hacerle saber que en él eso era normal, sin embargo abrir la boca era ponerse la soga al cuello respecto a su único punto de salud, dato que únicamente el finado Gaster sabía.

  
Se dejó cargar hasta el dichoso sofá; le molestaba en sobremanera que lo trataran como a un niño pequeño por su tamaño, no obstante ahora mismo estaba tan cansado que ignoró por completo cosas como esa incomodidad y el hecho de que el otro le había despojado de su empapada sudadera azul, aquella de la que nunca se separaba. Inclusive pasó por alto que Mettaton se quitase su ostentoso abrigo rosa–el cual nunca notó traía en primer lugar– se sentara y le colocara en sus piernas para después cubrirlo con aquella grande tela a la que no le encontraba el gusto, la cual, sin embargo, debía admitir olía demasiado bien.  
Entre un mar de calidez y el cansancio acumulado de meses sin pegar el ojo por las noches se permitió relajar el cuerpo. ¿Qué más daba si se dejaba consentir un poco? Ya no tenía nada que perder.

 

 

El reloj despertador sonó justo a las ocho de la mañana, algo había pasado con el bendito artefacto, pues la alarma debía sonar a las seis para poder estar listo a las siete e ir a trabajar. Su alteza Toriel iba a decepcionarse si había algún problemilla con los pequeños y él no estaba presente para resolverlo, no quería perder ese trabajo en la escuela como prefecto.

  
Con esa sensación se presión se levantó rápidamente, se puso el primer traje que vio y tomando su mochila se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Iba a ver si su hermano estaba dormido sobre la mesa del estudio o en la silla del jardín, debía comunicarle que iba tarde y no haría el desayuno ese día, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando bajando las escaleras pudo visualizar a Mettaton sentado en el sofá, quien roncaba levemente. Se hubiese sorprendido menos de verlo sino fuera porque el flojo de su hermano descansaba de igual modo en su regazo, ambos cubiertos parcialmente con un abrigo color rosa bastante llamativo.

  
La escena le produjo una alegría inmensa, era la primera vez que lograba ver a su hermano relajado al momento de dormir.

  
Tomó sus llaves del modo más silencioso que pudo y salió de la casa con los ánimos renovados. Su plan de pedir ayuda estaba siendo todo un éxito.


End file.
